


Lose Your Heart

by DesertLily



Series: Sapphos and her Witcher [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fem!Geralt - Freeform, Fem!Jaskier, First Meetings, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Geralt is emotionally repressed, Jaskier is weak for beautiful butch women, Pining, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: A freshly graduated Jaskier sees a new face in the tavern she’s performing at. Unknown to both her and the stranger, it’s the start of something beautiful.Based on art by daryshkart on tumblr.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sapphos and her Witcher [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682026
Comments: 11
Kudos: 288





	Lose Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The lesbian icons we all deserve. Based on this beautiful art; https://daryshkart.tumblr.com/post/613211781835390976/jaskier-loves-her-strong-emotionally-repressed

Julia Alice Pankratz was many things. Optimistic, irritating, and - arguably - charismatic. Respectable, however, was probably not one of those things. If she was respectable then she would still be in Lettenhove. She would be acting subservient and complicit as her father picked out some noble groom to marry. As the viscountess of Lettenhove, that was the role she was supposed to play, right? Unfortunately for her father, she disagreed. So she had the only logical thing; Run away to Oxenfurt to study and become a bard. Along the way she acquired the name ‘Jaskier’. A bright yellow flower. Nothing overly glamourous about it but it was simple; memorable. The perfect alias for a viscountess - not that she had many intentions of going back to being one. No, Jaskier wanted adventures. She wanted to see the world - not be stuck inside playing housewife. 

Oxenfurt as a city was...exciting. It was everything Lettenhove hadn’t been to her. It was the perfect chance to reinvent herself so she did. A few elusive comments about her past kept anyone from prying too much. Jaskier thrived throughout her university years. Studying at Oxenfurt Academy was where she truly developed a sense of self; where she finally began to work out who she wanted to be. She wanted to be more than a bard; she wanted to write songs that would be sung for years after her passing. Jaskier wanted to be someone who would be remembered. Unfortunately, once she had finished her degree, it left her with the question of  _ how _ exactly to become that person. It wasn’t exactly something that would happen overnight. At least, it wasn’t until she had the (dis)pleasure of meeting a witcher. 

The name Geralt of Rivia was well known and not for any of the right reasons. The Butcher of Blaviken was the moniker given to her with a million and one different stories accounting as to why. At this point, it was hard to tell the facts from the fiction. All anyone knew was she was dangerous and untrustworthy. As such, Jaskier was positively  _ delighted _ when she noticed said witcher walk into the tavern she was currently attempting to entertain. The pure white hair was enough to cause Geralt to stand out from the tavern’s other occupants. What the stories about her seemed to miss out was that Geralt of Rivia was absolutely  _ breathtaking _ . Jaskier had slept with many lords and ladies but they all seemed to be nothing compared to her. Her muscles alone were enough to have the bard internally swooning. Geralt’s expression was almost entirely neutral with a frown tugging at her lips. Jaskier couldn’t help but wonder how grand it would be to hear her laugh or see her smile. Never before had someone stolen her heart so easily - which was saying something considering how willingly Jaskier always gave it away. 

There was something...different about the witcher; something that made Jaskier want to be close to her or to impress her. Unfortunately, no one seemed impressed by her current performance. That...wasn’t entirely surprising. Her performances always seemed to lend themselves to controversy. Jaskier knew her songs were probably a tad too dark or provocative at times to please most audiences. Still, Geralt continued to look impassive to her playing. Considering the negative response everyone else was very vocally offering, she wouldn’t entirely call it a bad thing. That was why, after the end of her disastrous performance, she found herself making a beeline towards the witcher. 

Straightening out her dress slightly, Jaskier put on her most charming smile before addressing Geralt. “You know, I think you’re the only one here who wasn’t eager to give me their...review of my work.” ‘Review’ made it sound far kinder than admitting everyone else had absolutely hated it. The witcher just gave her a grunt in response. It wasn’t ideal but it was better than anything. Sliding into the both across from her, Jaskier attempted to increase her smile. “Fine. Just...give me your review. Three words or less. Just...anything.” She couldn’t stop her own eagerness at wanting to talk to Geralt. How could she not?! The adventures of a witcher would be the perfect subject for an epic ballad! 

Finally, Geralt granted her a response. “...None of the creatures you sang about are real.” Her words were spoken with a complete deadpan but somehow Jaskier found herself eager to hear the woman speak more. She had never been more eager for someone’s approval in her life. Jaskier wasn’t entirely sure what made Geralt so different but she was eager to find out. 

“That’s a given.” Jaskier tried to wave off the criticism with a slight laugh. “No good ballad is successful with a little hyperbole. The truth has a tendency to be too...mundane.” She leaned forward slightly, watching Geralt for even the smallest of reactions. “Though, I can’t imagine many things you do can be seen as mundane.” 

The witcher seemed to have resigned herself to the fact the bard had no intentions of leaving anytime soon. “It gets mundane after a while - repetitive at times. It’s a job as good as any.” For a split second, Jaskier swore she saw Geralt’s lip twitch upwards slightly. She’d take it for now. Though, Jaskier mentally made a note to one day get more than just a lip twitch. 

She couldn’t help but scoff slightly, glancing at the witcher with a sense of disbelief. “Somehow I think your job may be a tad more extreme than most. More dangerous, at least.” Jasker was quick to insist, desperate for even the slightest taste of adventure - even if it was second hand. “You have dozens of good stories - hundreds even!” 

There was that lip twitch again. Jaskier would definitely call that progress. “All jobs come with their hazards.” Geralt seemed eager to dismiss her. “I’m not one for stories nor am I one for details, bard. What exactly are the chances of you leaving me to enjoy my ale in peace?”

Jaskier grinned like a cat on the verge of getting its cream. “None.” One of her proudest personality traits was pure stubbornness. Jaskier was by no means someone to give up easily. Especially when her imagination began to get the better of her. Hundreds of possible exploits that could perfectly be put into song filled her mind. “Please. At least one grand story for a struggling bard?”

“Oh, fuck off.” Jaskier wasn’t even remotely surprised by the response. “Life isn’t some fairytale to be sung about. You wouldn’t survive even half of my supposed ‘exploits’.” 

“I beg to differ.” 

“It’s on your own head.” Geralt let out a sigh of pure exasperation, downing her ale as if it were from a shot glass. “You want to see a real adventure, bard? You want to see the supposed glamour behind my exploits? Be my guest!” 

A look of pure delight crossed Jaskier’s face. “I have a feeling that this is the start of something beautiful!” Geralt just grunted in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just like Jaskier, I am unbelievably gay for butch!Geralt. Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!


End file.
